Don't Forget
by Belatriz Alice Potter
Summary: Minha primeira song-fic, mostrando o que a Gina pode ter pensado depois que Harry foi em busca das Horcrux.


**Did you forget **_(Você se esqueceu)_

**That I was even alive? **_(Que eu estava viva?)_

**Did you forget** _(Você se esqueceu)_

**Everything we ever had?** _(Tudo o que tínhamos?)_

**Did you forget **_(Você se esqueceu)_

**Did you forget **_(Você se esqueceu)_

**About me?** _(De mim?)_

Harry, porque você se foi? Não esperou por mim? Deixasse esse seu senso de heroísmo de lado pelo menos uma vez na vida, de querer salvar todo mundo, de tudo ser culpa sua, que você tem que salvar a tudo e a todos só por ser o menino- que- sobreviveu.

**Did you regret (Did you regret) **_(Você__ se arrependeu __(Você__ se arrependeu))_

**Ever standing by my side?** _(De ter estado ao meu lado?)_

**Did you forget (Did you forget) **_(Você se esqueceu (Você se esqueceu))_

**What we were feeling inside?** _(O que sentíamos por dentro?)_

**Now I'm left** _(Agora só me restou)_

**To forget** _(Esquecer)_

**About us** _(De nós)_

Ainda lembro porque terminamos. Tudo por querer me salvar de Você- sabe- quem, e de ele querer me usar para chegar a você.

_Flashback on_

"_Gina, escute... –você começou em voz muito baixa, em meio ao burburinha de conversas que crescia a nossa volta e às pessoas que começavam a se levantar.- Não posso mais namorar você. Temos de parar de nos ver. Não podemos ficar justos._

_Eu respondi, com um sorriso enviesado:_

_-É por algum motivo nobre e idiota, não é?_

_-Essas últimas semanas com você tem parecido... parecido fazer parte da vida de outro pessoa- explicou Harry- Mas não posso... não podemos... Tem coisas que preciso fazer sozinho agora._

_Eu não chorei, apenas lhe olhei._

_-Voldemort usa as pessoas chegadas aos seus inimigos. Já usou você de isca uma vez, e foi só por ser irmã do meu melhor amigo. Pensa no enorme perigo que poderá correr se continuarmos a namorar. Ele saberá, ele descobrirá. Ele tentará me atingir através de você._

_-E se eu não me importar?- perguntei impetuosamente._

_-Eu me importo. Como é que você acha que eu me sentiria se hoje fosse seu enterro... e a culpa fosse minha...?_

_Eu desviei o olhar em direção ao lago._

_-Eu nunca desisti de você. Não de verdade. Sempre tive esperança... Hermione me disse para tocar a minha vida, talvez sair com outra pessoa, me descontrair um pouco perto de você, porque eu nunca conseguia falar quando você estava na sala, lembra? E ela achou que talvez você prestasse um mais de atenção em mim se eu fosse mais... eu mesma._

_-Menina esperta, essa Hermione- Harry comentou tentando sorrir. –Eu só queria ter convidado você para sair antes. Poderíamos ter tido séculos... meses... anos talvez..._

_-Mas você esteve muito ocupado salvando o mundo bruxo- repliquei quase sorrindo.- Bem... não posso dizer que esteja surpresa. Eu sabia que isto aconteceria um dia. Eu sabia que você não seria feliz se não estivesse caçando o Voldemort. Vai ver é por isso que eu gosto tanto de você."_

_Flashback off_

**But somewhere we went wrong** _(Mas em algum lugar nós erramos)_

**We were once so strong** _(Nós éramos tão fortes)_

**Our love is like a song **_(Nosso amor é como uma canção)_

**You can't forget it** _(Você não pode esquecê-lo)_

Deixasse de lado esse seu senso de heroísmo pelo menos uma vez. Se não fosse por isso, era para a gente estar junto no seu aniversário, se não fosse por sua causa de querer salvar a todos.

No final da festa de casamento de Gui; Hermione e eu tínhamos lhe preparado uma surpresa, e íamos cantar parabéns a você, se não fosse pelos comensais da morte terem invadido a festa.

**So now I guess** _(Então agora eu acho)_

**This is where we have to stand** _(Que é aqui que temos de estar)_

**Did you regret** _(Você se arrependeu)_

**Ever holding my hand?** _(De ter sempre segurado minha mão?)_

**Never again** _(Nunca mais,)_

**Please Don't forget** _(Por favor, não esqueça)_

**Don't forget** _(Não se esqueça)_

Lembro do nosso primeiro beijo, que foi depois da vitória no quadribol do meu quinto ano. Mione tinha me contado que seus sentimentos por mim estavam mudando, só que não imaginava que era tanto. Que a gente ficava passeando pelo jardim e nos beijando, sendo que quando a gente voltava, Hermione ralhava com você, porque era para mim estar estudando para os meus NOM's.

**We had it all **_(Tínhamos__ tudo)_

**We were just about to fall **_(Estávamos apenas prestes a nos apaixonar)_

**Even more in love **_(Ainda mais no amor)_

**Then we were before **_(Do que já eramos)_

**I won't forget **_(Eu não vou me esquecer)_

**I won't forget **_(Eu não vou me esquecer)_

**About us**_(De nós)_

Você era meu herói, mamãe sempre me contava a sua história, de como você sobreviveu. Eu tinha um boneco seu, falava para todos que queriam ouvir que eu iria casar com você, e íamos morar em um castelo enorme, como nos contos trouxas.

**But somewhere we went wrong** _(Mas em algum lugar nós erramos)_

**We were once so strong** _(Nós éramos tão fortes)_

**Our love is like a song **_(Nosso amor é como uma canção)_

**You can't forget it** _(Você não pode esquecê-lo)_

No primeiro ano d Rony, quando Fred e Jorge contaram que você era Harry Potter, quis ver a todo custo o meu herói. 6 anos mais tarde, quando começamos a namorar, não foi surpresa para ninguém da minha família, mesmo que meus irmãos passaram a me proteger mais, porque eu era a "princesinha" da família, mas surpresa não foi, pois sempre falava que ia casar com você. Acho que deveria ter feito Adivinhação.

**And at last **_(E finalmente)_

**All the pictures have been burned **_(Todas as fotos foram queimadas)_

**And all the past **_(E todo passado)_

**Is just a lesson that we've learned **_(É apenas uma lição que aprendemos)_

**I won't forget it**_ (Não vou esquecê- lo)_

**Please don't forget… us **_(Por favor, não esqueça… De nós)_

Enquanto estou aqui pensando em você, você está por ai caçando Horcrux.

Eu não vou esquecer de nós, então Harry, por favor, não esqueça.

**But somewhere we went wrong** _(Mas em algum lugar nós erramos)_

**Our love is like a song **_(Nosso amor é como uma canção)_

**But you won't sing along **_( Mas você não quer mais cantar)_

**You forgotten... about... us **_(Você se esqueceu… de… nós)_

* * *

><p>Uma song-fic baseada na música Don't Forget da Demi Lovato (NA: DIVAAAAAAA *-*) que saiu no álbum Unbroken. Então, como está?

**Horrivel- Ruim- +/- - Bom- Adoravel- Otimo**

ouu

Uma nota de **0 a 10**

Deixem Review's! Plis!


End file.
